


До востребования

by Kette



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частичный ретеллинг фильма "Горбатая гора".</p>
            </blockquote>





	До востребования

— Спасибо, — сказал Такао, улыбнулся девушке за стойкой и подтолкнул к ней по полированной столешнице ключи от зала.  
Девушка улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Вам понравилось? — поинтересовалась она, убирая ключи на место.  
— Не знаю. Шин-чан, нам понравилось?  
Шинтаро вздохнул.  
— Все было замечательно. Пойдем.  
— Приходите еще! — донеслось им вслед.  
— Обязательно, — повернулся было Такао, но Шинтаро практически вытолкал его на улицу.  
На улице было тепло и немного душно; накрапывал мелкий дождь. Шинтаро хотел достать зонтик, но вспомнил, что оставил его в машине.  
— Тебя подбросить до станции?  
Такао неуверенно пожал плечами. Прощание всегда давалось им тяжело.  
— Тебе же не по пути.  
— Раз в полгода я могу сделать крюк по дороге домой.  
— Окей, как будто я против.  
Машина Шинтаро — болотного цвета Ауди — стояла на парковке под спортивным комплексом, и всю дорогу до нее они молчали. Потом Шинтаро вытащил из кармана джинсов ключи, снял машину с сигнализации, сел за руль, а Такао плюхнулся на соседнее сиденье.  
— Колени не влезают, — поморщился он.  
— Потому что здесь сидит Сакура. Отодвинь назад, регулятор справа.  
Такао наклонился, нашаривая регулятор. Сидение стало постепенно отползать от бардачка.  
— Совсем другое дело, — сказал он, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги.  
Шинтаро кивнул и повернул ключ зажигания. 

— Ты опоздаешь на электричку, — без особого энтузиазма заметил Шинтаро, когда Такао положил руку ему на бедро.  
Этим и были плохи растянутые прощания. Кто-нибудь из них обязательно начинал хотеть еще.  
— Сяду на следующую.  
Они стояли на перекрестке, и когда загорелся зеленый, Шинтаро перестроился в левый ряд, а потом свернул на тихую улицу.  
Припарковываясь у какой-то стены, он уже сжимал зубы, сдерживаясь — Такао даже не подумал убирать руку, и шов джинсов теперь больно давил на член.  
Они отдрочили друг другу без единого слова. Тихое, на выдохе: «Шин-чан, твою же мать» не считалось.  
— Хорошо, когда тонированные стекла, да? — спросил Такао уже после, застегивая ширинку и принимая салфетки у Шинтаро из рук.  
— Нас все равно могли видеть.  
— Вот только не вали все на меня.  
Шинтаро и не валил.

Дома пахло обедом, чистотой и едва ощутимо — сигаретным дымом. Шинтаро поморщился: недавно вернувшаяся вредная привычка Сакуры действовала на нервы.  
Такао вот бросил, как только Шинтаро ему об этом сказал.  
Баскетбольную форму после таких дней он всегда стирал сам. Представить, что пропитанная его потом и потом Такао футболка отправится с корзину с грязным бельем, а потом Сакура собственными руками достанет ее оттуда, чтобы кинуть в стиральную машину, было невозможно. Он и Такао… это не должно было коснуться ее. Это ее не касалось.  
— Давайте-ка за стол! — послышалось с кухни. Шинтаро как раз повесил форму сушиться, поэтому тщательно вымыл руки, пригладил волосы, глубоко вздохнул и пошел обедать.  
На ближайшие полгода он снова любящий отец и муж.

Они с Такао познакомились в университете.  
Старосты курсов в первый же день раздали первокурсникам бланки, где помимо разнообразных личных данных нужно было указать одну из предложенных на выбор спортивных секций. Многие не могли определиться сходу, но для Шинтаро выбор был очевиден. В расписании спорт стоял первой парой, и он решил, что это отличная возможность прийти пораньше и вспомнить все то, что он забыл за время усиленной подготовки к вступительным экзаменам.  
О том, что в семь утра зал может быть закрыт, Шинтаро как-то не подумал. Наверное, потому, что в Тейко можно было заниматься хоть круглые сутки. Он терпеть не мог убивать время и не умел этого делать, поэтому просто сел на скамейку у входа и закрыл глаза в надежде немного доспать.  
— Я думал, я один такой умный, — раздался над ухом громкий голос. Шинтаро едва успел раскрыть глаза, как рядом плюхнулся парень, растрепанный и улыбающийся. — Такао Кадзунари.  
— Мидорима Шинтаро.  
Они обменялись рукопожатием.  
— Имечко у тебя, конечно. — Такао широко зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. — Ты что, с юрфака… Шин-чан?  
Шинтаро действительно поступил на юридический, а Такао, как оказалось, учился на программиста.  
— У нас со всего факультета на баскетбол я один пошел, представляешь? Заново выбирать отказался, вот меня к вам и отправили. Думал, приду, потренируюсь, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, я все-таки год пропустил, не занимался. Н-да.  
Такао все о чем-то болтал, а Шинтаро сидел рядом и думал, что этот шумный Такао ему в общем-то нравится.

А потом все случилось очень быстро.  
С первой же тренировки они сыгрались с Такао просто отлично. Шинтаро не думал, что такое бывает — как будто до сих пор на поле выходила только половина тебя, а тут вдруг собралось единое целое.  
В первый же вечер они четыре часа просидели в университетской кофейне. Такао больше слушал, чем говорил, а Шинтаро рассказывал о себе и удивлялся, почему рассказывает так много. Потом Такао закурил, и Шинтаро сказал, что не переносит запах табака, а Такао улыбнулся и сказал: «Хорошо, я брошу».  
И бросил.  
В конце первого же месяца, когда Шинтаро только-только получил свой собственный комплект ключей от зала, Такао подошел к нему в абсолютно пустой раздевалке и поцеловал.

Оба были взмыленные после тренировки, голова соображала плохо. Наверное, поэтому Шинтаро очнулся только тогда, когда было уже поздно: Такао, упираясь в стену спиной, держался ногами за его талию, стонал сквозь зубы и невыносимо медленно опускался на его член.  
До этого дня Шинтаро ни с кем не занимался сексом. Нельзя сказать, что им это как-то помешало.

Когда они закончили, смущение накатило волной, но быстро отступило — все было слишком хорошо, чтобы посчитать этот эпизод случайностью и попытаться вычеркнуть его из истории их отношений.  
С этого момента секс с Такао стал неотъемлемой частью тренировок. Да и не только тренировок — Шинтаро никогда еще так наплевательски не относился к учебе, приходилось переписывать чужие конспекты и доучивать материал по ночам, потому что днем просто невозможно было ни на чем сосредоточиться. Вся жизнь Шинтаро крутилась теперь вокруг Такао. И Шинтаро был счастлив.  
Так прошел семестр.

Наверное, кто-то их все же заметил — во всяком случае, ключи тренер попросил вернуть.  
А дальше все пошло наперекосяк.  
Такао был не из Токио, поэтому жил в общежитии, а встречаться с ним там Шинтаро не мог и не хотел. Сам Шинтаро все еще жил с родителями, которые прочили ему в невесты дочь давнего отцовского друга, так что знакомить их с Такао было очень, очень плохой идеей.  
А потом Шинтаро, как одному из лучших студентов курса, предложили поучаствовать в программе обмена, и он согласился.

Их следующая встреча случилась только через четыре года. Шинтаро уже давно был уверен, что они не увидятся никогда. Три года в браке; младшей дочке год, старшей — два с половиной. Такао свалился как снег на голову, просто однажды объявившись на пороге.  
Шинтаро был к такому не готов.  
Сакура была где-то на кухне или, может быть, в ванной — да неважно, он даже не думал о ней, когда буквально втаскивал Такао в дом и целовал прямо в прихожей, долго и жадно, а Такао точно так же целовал его в ответ.  
Выглаженная баскетбольная форма висела в шкафу, Шинтаро подхватил ее и даже не соврал, когда сказал жене, что пойдет поиграет со старым другом.  
Все снова было как раньше.

Спустя несколько часов, когда эйфория прошла, оставив после себя только временное удовлетворение и нерешенные вопросы, Шинтаро отлично понимал, что как раньше уже не будет. Такао тоже женился, работал в какой-то международной компании в Киото и не мог так запросто взять и бросить все это. Во всяком случае, Шинтаро хотелось думать, что не мог. Такао как раз был полон каких-то радужных надежд — развестись, купить квартиру, съехаться, оставить скучную работу и возродить в школе Тейко баскетбольный клуб, сейчас почти загнувшийся.  
— У тебя нет детей, — сказал ему Шинтаро. — Я не могу так поступить со своими девочками.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
Шинтаро предлагал терпеть.  
— Пару раз в год, не чаще, — сказал он Такао.  
Такао посмотрел на него, как на больного, потом тяжело вздохнул и очень тихо ответил:  
— Да господи, я на все согласен, только не пропадай больше. Второй раз я не переживу.  
И с тех пор Шинтаро очень старался не пропадать.

От встречи до встречи время просто шло. Работа Шинтаро не увлекала; стоило проработать по специальности пару лет, чтобы понять: лучше бы он послушал родителей и пошел на медицинский. У его профессии было только одно оправдание — поступи он на другой факультет, ему вряд ли бы удалось познакомиться с Такао. Это оправдание, на взгляд Шинтаро, было чересчур сентиментальным, но, как ни странно, искупало все.  
Каждый их раз проходил по одной и той же схеме. Арендовать зал, поиграть, заняться любовью. Чаще всего — прямо в раздевалке, но иногда удавалось дотерпеть и до душа.  
Такао этого было мало. Было видно, что он сдерживается, как может, но иногда в его поведении и словах проскальзывала обида. Однажды они даже почти подрались.  
— Мы давно могли жить вдвоем и очень счастливо. Но тебе этого не надо, — говорил Такао, сосредоточенно перекидывая мяч из одной руки в другую. — Тебе нужен только баскетбол. Все, что у нас есть — это гребаный баскетбол, черт побери!  
Шинтаро отобрал у него мяч, и тогда Такао ему вмазал. Шинтаро так удивился, что даже не подумал дать сдачи. Потом Такао долго извинялся, хотя Шинтаро сразу сказал, что он ни в чем не виноват.  
Такао уехал в тот же день, а синяк сходил еще неделю.

Когда Мэй, старшей, исполнилось десять, Сакура предложила подать на развод. Это случилось через пять месяцев после последней встречи с Такао и пропущенной электрички.  
— Ты никогда не умел врать, — сказала она, протирая с полок пыль. — Уже шесть лет я не могу понять, почему ты не уходишь.  
Шинтаро не нашелся, что ответить. Он любил жену, но говорить сейчас: «Потому что я люблю тебя» было бы довольно лицемерно.  
— Да, я так и подумала, что все дело в чувстве долга. — Все-таки за десять лет совместной жизни люди узнают друг друга очень хорошо. — Поэтому я готова уйти сама. Это немного больно, но я не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше был этим бледным подобием себя. А девочки уже большие. Я справлюсь.  
Шинтаро бросил взгляд на их с Сакурой свадебную фотографию, стоящую на одной из полок. С нее смотрел совсем другой человек, он улыбался немного рассеянно и будто бы спрашивал: ну как там, в будущем? Все вышло так, как ты хотел?  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Прости.

Он почти никогда не разговаривал с Такао по телефону. А сегодня позвонил — просто это было быстрее, чем ждать ответа по электронной почте.  
Трубку долго никто не брал. Шинтаро даже успел подумать, что Такао не хочет с ним разговаривать, но спустя десять или двенадцать гудков на том конце все-таки ответили.  
— Привет.  
Голос Такао был очень усталым. Или таким, как будто он действительно был звонку Шинтаро не рад.  
— Прости, я не вовремя?  
— Нет, нормально.  
Обычно именно Такао занимался поддержанием разговора, но на этот раз, похоже, помощи ждать не приходилось.  
— Я бы не стал звонить, — почему-то начал оправдываться Шинтаро. — Но подумал, иначе будет слишком долго. Мы с Сакурой… Я развожусь.  
— Ого, — сказал Такао, немного помолчав. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось. К этому давно все шло.  
Шинтаро сказал и сразу пожалел, что покривил душой; но Такао, в конце концов, был не в курсе подробностей его семейной жизни.  
— Я бы так не сказал. Я бы сказал, что это было неизбежно, однако ты всеми силами старался отсрочить этот момент.  
Или был?  
— Сейчас это имеет значение?  
Такао почему-то усмехнулся.  
— Сейчас? Да, пожалуй, и правда не имеет.  
Шинтаро нахмурился. Похоже, новости были не у него одного.  
— Не понимаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать.  
Несколько секунд в трубке слышалось только мерное дыхание.  
— Если бы ты знал, Шин-чан, — сказал Такао наконец. — Если бы ты знал, как я не хочу ничего говорить.  
В этих словах сквозило какое-то обреченное отчаяние; Шинтаро мучительно остро захотелось, чтобы Такао был сейчас не в Киото, а здесь, в его гостиной. Чтобы можно было посмотреть в его глаза и попробовать понять все без слов.  
— Расскажи, — попросил он.  
— Да что тут рассказывать. Я лучше сразу спрошу. Ты же наверняка знаешь свой ВИЧ-статус?  
Ноги стали ватными, и Шинтаро на всякий случай сел.  
— Отрицательный.  
— Я так и думал.  
Шинтаро снял очки, протер их. В этой фразе было слишком много.  
Что теперь нужно спросить? Как это получилось? Когда? С кем? Он не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ хотя бы на один из этих вопросов.  
— Это ничего. Латентный период длится несколько лет даже без терапии. А если…  
— Уже не латентный. Никаких нескольких лет. Пара месяцев, и то — если повезет.  
Шинтаро закрыл глаза.  
— Когда это произошло? — все-таки спросил он.  
— У меня хорошая выдержка, но четыре года воздержания?.. Я даже не знал, увижу ли тебя снова.  
— Ты знал, что болен?  
Глупый вопрос.  
— Конечно, нет, — сказал Такао резко. — Понятия не имел, пока не стало совсем херово.  
— Я приеду. — Темнота придавала решимости и успокаивала. — Только скажи свой адрес.  
Такао невесело рассмеялся.  
— Еще чего. Я и сейчас-то не слишком симпатично выгляжу, а уж что будет потом. Не надо, Шин-чан.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Правда, не стоит.  
Спорить не было смысла, и Шинтаро, сглотнув, сказал:  
— Хорошо.  
Он почти увидел, как Такао кивнул.  
— Я там кое-что тебе отправил. Давно надо было вернуть, но я все надеялся передать лично, когда мы наконец… а, неважно. Как был дураком, так дураком и остался, да? В общем, посмотришь.  
— Посмотрю.  
— Ага. — Такао помолчал. — Тогда, наверное, счастливо? Предохраняйся там и все такое.  
Шинтаро очень старался, но все-таки не смог сдержать слез.  
— Дурак.  
— Ну да. Я и говорю. Кому-то повезло, их умные любят, а тебя вот — дурак. — Такао то ли всхлипнул, то ли усмехнулся. — Ладно, пока.  
И повесил трубку.  
Шинтаро убрал телефон от уха только через пять минут.

Посылку с двумя футболками (на каждой — логотип университетской баскетбольной команды) курьер доставил неделю спустя.


End file.
